


the old gods

by hoziest (sol1t41r3)



Series: Mythos AU [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mythos AU, somewhat of a post-apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol1t41r3/pseuds/hoziest
Summary: "The Unserum", long-forgotten passages had called them. The deities that had stitched the fabric of time and space together.But no one remembers the old gods anymore.
Series: Mythos AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016425
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	the old gods

No one remembers the old gods anymore. The deities that had stitched the fabric of time and space together. Each gave a fragment of their power to form Earth.

"The Unserum", long-forgotten passages had called them. There were eight in total, but one of them had no further mentions in any other documents. A lost god that had been lost in the folds of history, never to be spoken of again.

Eons ago, during the Golden Age, civilizations each had a patron god, their bountiful harvests were attributed to this cosmic being. These worshippers served as a source of power. Every prayer, feast, celebration was a gift, and gifts were to be thanked for.

In most writings and paintings, you will see that the oldest of these gods is Solar, the Light-bringer.

Often a symbol for wisdom, knowledge and purity, Solar was greatly revered by scholars and royalty. He was the deity worshipped by all, patron god or not. Artistic renditions show him clad in white robes marked with golden incomprehensible ancient runes, holding a staff with the sun carved at the top.

The next most prominent one was Gempa, god of the earth and humanity itself. He was the being believed to have created each and every human seen on Earth today. Paintings depict him as the sensible, grounded god, the glue and foundation for the Unserum. Said to have a fierce protective personality, he watches over all those in need, intervening when necessary.

Representing justice is Halilintar, the unforgiving yet gentle god. People either feared him or adored him, nothing in between. No specific people worshipped him, anyone could and that was that. No margins or inclusivity, as justice rightfully is. Whenever his name is called upon, the sky groans and lightning rains down from the sky, decimating the unlucky soul that dared to tip the balance that Halilintar so carefully managed.

The ugly side to humanity is represented in Blaze. Warfare, bloodshed, rage, mistakes and its faults. The most explosive out of all the Unserum, Blaze hides his flaws behind fighting. Warriors and assassins owe their allegiance to him. Yet there is a hidden side to the fiery deity, some stories do show him as powerless, anxious and more humanized than the others.

One such controversial tale tells even tells that Blaze fell from divinity, became human; the reasons for which go unexplained. These representations are, more often than not, disregarded as they show a god at his weakest. Gods were seen as models of perfection, untainted by the mistakes that marred the very world they created. But little did humanity know that the Unserum were more human than they thought.

The balance to the anger and chaos that Blaze brought was Ais. The calm and serenity were welcomed by everybody, but he was often looked down upon as he also symbolized gluttony and indifference.

Typically, where Ais was, Gempa was too, as the two went hand-in-hand with each other. Ais being the one who invokes the peace and Gempa being the peacekeeper. He is usually seen in tapestries and not paintings, because of this there are barely any surviving images of him existing today, but commonly he is depicted as sleeping, resting by a stream or the shores of distant isles, living a life envied by many.

Wayward is the Unserum of mischief and freedom. Taufan is not held down by the materialism of Earth, he is the only god needing no followers as he is everywhere, the breeze that laughs and whispers in the ears of children, telling them of the most beautiful and tragic secrets that a being who has seen and not seen everything could know. He guides those who have strayed from the light. He guides the weary and brings them the comfort and home that all should have.

Ironically, he is often depicted with Halilintar. Seriousness and playfulness, one can only imagine how a combination like that could be. Like Ais is to Blaze, that is how he is with Halilintar.

The last and alleged youngest of them all is Duri. Representing a child's innocence and wonder, Duri is often called upon by parents who want their children blessed. The young god is beloved by all, always tailing after Taufan, being watched over by Gempa, learning from Solar. In paintings he is depicted as the smallest, most childish out of the seven.

However, he did not come without his own talents. Duri's childishness was accompanied by the unrestrained artistry you would see in children. He was an artful god and was recognized as such. Duri had the skillful hand of an artist's whose hands blessed the very canvas he painted on. Every instrument he played, every dance and song he knew by heart. But to glimpse his artistry was a privilege only few have had, out of all the gods he is the one most distant from civilization, preferring the company of animals and plants that whispered to him all the happenings of the land.

There are quite a handful of debacles between him, Taufan and Blaze; they proved to be a chaotic triad that, when left unchecked, could likely destroy the world.

Thankfully, in their time as rulers over the mortal world, they have not.

While the Unserum are believed by most to only consist of seven gods, some scriptures mention another. The Lost One. They are never addressed by name, only mentioned briefly by title. There is rarely any material pertaining to the Lost One, as a result, scholars typically exclude them in the Unserum.

All these Unserum represented a vital element, this being their sphere of power. Solar represented light, Halilintar being lightning, Gempa the very earth itself, Blaze was fire, appropriately Ais was water, Taufan was wind and Duri was nature. Due to this unique trait, they are also referred to as the 'Elementals' although this is an extremely colloquial term and often used only as an insult to the gods, degrading their positions as the Unserum.

If the Lost One were one of the gods, some speculate that their element might have been shadow, darkness. The opposite to Solar's. Because of this, people believe that the Lost One was villainous in nature, punished and driven into exile by the eldest Unserum. Of course, this is all speculation.

The Unserum were not as immortal as humanity believed. Of course, their power and energy came from foreign sources. Their elements served as their life forces, and when they gave up a part of their power to create Earth, their essences were tethered to Earth. The state of their domain reflected their life force.

In the 21st century, they were the only gods to have survived the lack of followers because of their connection to Earth.

But their ties did not come without consequences.

Duri had been the first to fade.

With their domain of power being the only thing left to support them, it was inevitable for some to fade, disappear.

What had once been lush green forests were concrete jungles. Earth had little to no nature, the wildlands were sacrificed in favor of development and dystopian cities.

Duri had grown weaker and weaker once the developments started, the reforming of land. His life force was being eaten by humans too eager to progress, too blind to realize the damage they were causing.

He spent his last days in the remaining forest that was still untouched. An island in the Pacific, soon to be taken over by man.

And just like that, a god was dead. The others didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to move on from such a loss.

Ais was next.

With the oceans being polluted and full of garbage. He became sick, his bright blue eyes turning duller. He faded slowly like Duri, day by day losing his power until there was nothing else to lose but his physical form.

Blaze mourned his twin, there was no one to balance him out anymore. His grief turned into rage, this anger spurred the nations into a war that would last centuries, poisoning the land with blood.

This discourse affected Gempa deeply. With Ais gone, there was no god to bring peace amongst the countries. The bloodshed was unending, millions were slaughtered, the war waging for years.

The others kept a close eye on the Unserum, not wanting to lose another.

But one day, Gempa vanished.

With the loss of their foundation, the others only became sicker, corrupted. The world was imbalanced, no Unserum was there to watch over humanity for they had all withdrawn.

The only god that had become stronger was Blaze, being fueled by the warfare that he brought upon man. He was disgusted and horrified by how animalistic humanity could be, it was as if they'd devolved, no better than monkeys and pigs. But in truth, this war was his making, and there was no one to stop him from having done so.

It seems that gods do make mistakes.

Halilintar saw no justice in the world anymore, people forgot the traditional ways, forging their own rules and limitations, of which were none. Yet he did not fade, unlike the others, Halilintar was flexible, he could change. And to adapt to the society of warmongers and ruthlessness, he became vengeful like Blaze. Although Halilintar's bloodthirst was swift and unforgiving, he was the cunning, the strategies made by men to kill one another without mercy.

Taufan grew weaker as the years went by, happiness was a rare occurrence, and if it were to be felt, it was a deranged, psychotic euphoria. Taufan changed for the worse to adjust to this, out of all of them he changed the most. His physical form fading day by day, his hair snow white and his eyes dulling in color.

Solar lived on like he always had. The light still existed, only stained with darkness. What had once been the symbol of purity had soured, stained with the darkness humanity brought upon itself. In those days, humanity knew no light, for the sky had been stained a deep scarlet red, much like the blood they spilled upon the Earth. They had forgotten what the sun looked like, what a clear blue sky with scattered clouds looked like, seeming as if an artist carelessly laid his brush against the canvas, but still it was a masterpiece in the end; for he painted with love that was extinct, that was no longer seen.

Soon, it was all forgotten. In their waging of war, they saw no deities to believe in, humans existed only to kill; not serve.

They no longer believed, thus humanity's ties to divinity were cut. With their actions no longer fueled by godly intervention, the thousand-year war soon ceased. Nations were rebuilt upon the lands that once stood as battlegrounds amongst countries. They forged and restored connections and alliances, all of which contributed to humanity's recovery

The last written literatures claimed that the Unserum all faded away in time. No one served the gods anymore, at least not the old ones. Advances in technology came with forgetting traditions, leaving books to rot and scripts to fade.

Until one fateful day, a young boy, aged ten, uncovered something from the Old World, remnants from the thousand-year war. Of this, he was sure, for he'd been exploring the wastelands with his friends.

In the ruins of an old temple—to whom it was dedicated was a mystery—he found it.

It was a book as fate would have it. In good condition too, much to the finder's surprise. Looking as if it was freshly bound, the pages all in pristine condition. Although as he opened it, the boy discovered that this was no ordinary book at all, but a journal.

Inside its pages were handwritten passages in messy script. After much deciphering, the boy realized that this was an account of the world's creation and subsequent destruction, stories of the farthest galaxies and oldest civilizations, the war, the old gods. Everything to be born and reborn. Secrets that no ordinary being would ever know.

And it encaptivated him.

The boy's nights were filled with wonder as he read every sentence voraciously, captivated by prose he'd never see in the literature of his age.

And then came the last pages. The handwriting turned chicken-scratch, grammar and meaning incomprehensible. But upon careful inspection and cross-reading, he began to piece the puzzle, the mystery behind everything. The mystery behind why the wastelands existed, what happened in the Old World, why humanity was rebuilding itself from the ashes of civilizations that crumbled with no reason why.

It told of the thousand-year war, the atrocities humanity committed against its own kind, against its own home; and all for what...?

It was a hazy afternoon when the boy read the journal's final entry. A hopeless, bleak view of Earth's future, talking of humanity destroying itself.

At the bottom of the page, clear as the day, the journal was signed in fading bronze ink. The last words that graced its pages.

_May darkness be purified into light, and humanity restore its balance one day. Maybe I shall glimpse the life I had once before._

_Solar._  
  
  



End file.
